thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Out Of The Gravity: Chapter 1 - The Chase
Note: This is a Hunger Games fan fiction. And it takes place in an Alternate Universe version of Panem It's a relatively nice day considering that today is the reaping day. Me and my little brother, Jovanni, love having picnics on this day. He's only ten years old so he doesn't have to submit his name for the reaping. But since I'm only fourteen, I'm forced to put my name in. District 13 is the worst district of them all. District 13 is full of crooks and murderers. The streets are literally painted with blood. Luckily I found a way to sneak out of the district with no one noticing.I'm not the only one in my family who has to put their name in.There's also my two older sisters Roshanna and Sophia. I have an older brother, Richard, but his reaping days are over. That goes the same for my other older sisters, Shanies and Kim. So all that's left is me, Roshanna, Sophia, and Jovanni. After that my mom can stop worrying "Do you think your name will get called, Kevin," Jovanni asked me. "I don't know Joe, we'll have to see later on today." I told him. His eyes start welling up with tears. There's something about him crying that tells me, something bad is gonna happen. In the distance, we hear the loud hum of a hovercraft. We're not allowed to sneak out of the district. The Capitol see that as an act of treason. "We have to get out of here. You don't want them to catch you." I told him. "Why not? What happens if you get caught?" He asked me. I know what happens. The same happened to our father and he knows it. I take a quick sigh and say, "You get your tongue chopped off and you're forced to work for The Capitol." I didn't mean to scare him, but I did. We see the hovercraft above us about to pick us up before I yelled "RUN." We both ran as fast we could, but the hovercraft was following us faster. "We have to split up. They can't catch the both of us." I told him. One thing about Jovanni is that he can be brave when he needs to be. "Okay," He said. I go one direction and he goes the other way. The hovercraft follows me so Jovanni's out of danger. I got back to the gate safely and crawled under it. Now I'm officially in District 13. But I notice something is wrong. Jovanni never came back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I hear his high pitch scream and I crawled back under the gate as fast as I can and run back to the woods. "KEVIN HELP," I hear him scream again. "I'm coming," I run as fast I could but when I get to the source of the screams, I found Jovanni lying in a puddle of blood with his eyes closed.